warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sellek Lerenze
Sellek Lerenze is a Death Knight of the Scourge. As a Dalaran mage, he sought to save his wife from a terrible curse but lost his way in Northrend. Description Although a touch short, Sellek's formerly unimpressive frame has filled out under the Scourge's command. His round face is lined and weathered, and highlighted by a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee. His long black hair is kept in a simple ponytail, and is often seen flapping against his runed plate armour in Northrend's frozen winds. He walks with something of a hunch, as if carrying a great weight on his shoulders. Given his bulky armour, this only makes him seem taller and more imposing than he otherwise would be. His face is a perpetual scowl, with a distant, thoughtful look in his eye. Personality Sellek is by nature a thoughtful and brooding man. He thinks deeply and earnestly about his plans and actions, considering all available possibilites before deciding on a move. He does not let this make him unsociable; quite the contrary he takes pains to gather input from his allies and consider them for his plans. When he does take action, it is always slow and deliberate; like the creeping yet inexorable advance of a glacier. He values respect above all other matters; respect for his minions, allies and commanders; respect for his enemies and their capabilites; and respect for himself, never denigrating his own opinions, needs or motications. He always conducts himself with a grim seriousness, leaving no time wasted for frivoloty or mischief. His service in the Scourge is plagued with a nagging doubt, as something claws at his mind. He feels as if there was something he meant to do, something important yet long forgotten. At the same time, he feels a yearning to return to Northrend and take up arms against the continent's natives once more. He tries his best to dismiss these feelings, as he knows they will only interfere in the execution of his duty.. History Distant Past Sellek lived his life in Dalaran, scion to a family with a long, proud tradion of mages. He grew, studied and loved like many others, eventually marrying a fellow mage named Karina. Although they passed away the first and second wars in relative safety, they were agreed to field work for the Kirin Tor. They were assigned to invesitage the Burning Steppes north of the Kingdom of Stormwind, where the last remnants of the Orcish Horde were said to lay. They spent a great deal of time travelling together, during which Karina became pregnant. Looking to begin their family, they set out on one last tour of the Steppes, just south of Blackrock Mountain itself. However unlike their other, uneventful investigations they ran across a pair of warlocks who were seeking clues of the Orcs' own demonic magic. A ferocious battle broke out, as each pair hurled spells across the scorched landscape, but it was quickly broken up by a third party. A Blackrock warlock had seen the two parties draw closer, and realised he had much to gain from them. He and his minions used a foul ritual to summon a powerful Doomguard to fall upon the combatants. Sellek and Karina swiftly fell in with the warlocks and struggled for their very survival. They quickly realised that the Doomguard was simply too powerful even for their combined magics. During a brief reprieve, one of the warlocks suggested a foul bargain. They were in possession of a tablet, containing an ancient form of "pact magic" that could turn away the Doomguard and safe them all. This came at the cost of a sacrifice; they demanded that Sellek and Karina give up their child once it was born. Sellek was horrified but Karina agreed, cursing the warlocks but bitterly acknowledging it was their only way to survive. Their debate was interrupted when the Doomguard returned, bearing down on the quartet. In a flash, the tablet was activated. Sellek screamed as he saw the other three, compliant to the pact, vanish in a brilliant spiral of power. The same spiral lashed out, blasting both him and the Doomguard into seeming oblivion. Seeker Somehow though, Sellek survived. He awoke in the small town of Redridge, broken and powerless. As long months dragged by he recovered, eagerly listening for news of his wife. When none came, and when he was finally fit to travel, he made his way back north to Lordaeron, planning to return to Dalaran. However, as he opproached the great city he felt compelled to halt and turn away. No matter what he tried, he could not overcome his compulsion and eventually had to set out again. He made a new home in Lordaeron's capitol, and absorbed himself in new studies. He could find nothing about this "pact magic," but deduced his aversion to his old home was somehow a part of it. Somehow, he had become bound up in its contract; nod doubt in 'giving up' his child, he was likewise prevented from returning them, or his wife. Exhausting the many avenues of research in Lordaeron, he set out to travel the world, dedicating himself to discovering more about the sorcery that bound him, and to find a way to break it and reunite his family. The onset of the third war found him travelling north, returning to Lordaeron once more. Caught behind Scourge lines, he spent time in the harbour town of New Avalon, doing what he could to reinforce and support its beleaguered defenders. As time dragged by, he felt a sudden insight come to him; the answer lay north! The remnants of Lordaeron's forces, now the Scarlet Crusade, planned an expedition to the Scourge's very source, the frozen continent of Northrend. He secured a spot on the journey, and the moment it landed on the icy shores, he set out upon his quest once more. Service Driven by a compulsion he barely understood, Sellek pushed further into the inhospitable wastelands of Northrend. More and more he saw signs of the Scourge's presence, but after a few, brief skirmishes they seemed to leave him alone. As the days drew on, he lapsed into a kind of daze, pulled forward by a growing compulsion. At last he collapsed to his knees, within sight of the gates to Azjol-Nerub. He now realised what had drawn him here; somehow the pact that bound him was related to this place. However, before he could advance any further his path was blocked by two ominous figures. Karl Baarfden and Durfrey fell upon him in a frenzy. Within seconds he was beaten, bloodied, and left sprawled upon the frozen ground. But rather than finish him off, they offered him a deal. They had watched his movements since coming to Northrend and knew of the magic that bound him. They also knew that as a lone mage, venturing into Azjol-Nerub was suicide. But with the power of the Scourge, surely nothing could keep the Nerubian's secrets from him. Of course, he could simply expire on the cold earth, never seeing his loved ones again... Sellek leapt on the offer. Runeblade in hand, he felt the Lich King's vile power course through his body and seize his will. Of course, it was too late when Karl explained that the Nerubians were already under the Scourge's control. But then again, he was true to his word; rather than fear the spidery beings, Sellek could now command them. As the pair had theoriesed, the ancient magic that lay over him gave him a bond to the undead creatures. Sellek was swiftly dispatched south once more, this time with packs of crypt fiends at his beck and call. The pair kept a close eye on their little project, looking to see what else they may plumb from his unique magical touch. Category:Characters Category:Scourge Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Death Knight Category:Articles by Zogster